


Red

by God_Zillah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_Zillah/pseuds/God_Zillah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say people are blind to love, but that isn't completely. They say love isn't visible, but that's a lie as well. Love is visible, and everyone can see it...at least at some point. Love comes in the form of the color red. No one can see the color red at first, they see it as all the other colors. Like that red light, yeah it can  be seen as blue or pink. One can only see the color red when they meet their soul-mate... well when they see their soul-mate wearing red. Then all things in the world that are red, suddenly appear as their true color. There's a catch though. Not all soul-mates fall in love, some may never even meet their other half. Some fall for another. Some meet their soul-mate but do not realize it's them. These are very rare cases however, most do meet their soul-mate and live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Walking along the streets with her mother, a young girl looking at all the color images on the advertisements they passed. Pausing for a moment, she starred at one picture in particular that was posted in the window of a children clothing store. It showed a blonde boy wearing a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, tennis shoes, and a hoodie.

Walking closer to the poster, she examined the shirt. It was a color she'd never seen before. Now as she looked around, a lot of things were that color. The stop sign, her hair bows, a few cars, heck there was even a woman with that hair color. The girl rubbed her eyes, and looked at the woman again, before she looked at the poster the woman's hair was green. “Maman?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“What's that lady's hair color?”

“It's red dear, you'll be able to see it when you meet your soul-mate.”

The girl blinked confused, before looking back at the poster. At the corner she could see they had labeled who the boy was. She smiled widely as she mumbled the name to herself, “Adrien Agreste...”

“What was that Marinette?” her mother asked, not hearing the color.

“Nothing Maman,” the blue-eyed little girl said, shaking her head as the two continued on home.

_____________________________________________________________

“Marinette, it's been ringing for 15 minutes. You're going to be late for the new school year!”

Lifting up her blanket, said girl yawned glared at the world for having to wake up so early, “it's okay maman,” she called down to her mother. Getting out of bed, she streteched a bit while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Finally she started to make her way down to the kitchen, “I'm coming.” Kissing her mom on the cheek, she then took her seat at the counter while making her breakfast, her mother going back to the stove. “ You can bet that Chole's gonna be in my class again,” she complained while opening the carton of milk and pouring it into her bowl.

Sabine turned around face her daughter, still mixing whatever she was cooking in the pot, “Four years in a row, you think that's possible?” she asked in attempt to cheer her daughter up.

Marinette scoffed silently, as she put some chocolate powder into the bowl, “Everything's possible with my rotten luck.”

“Oh, don't say that,” the mother said softly, her daughter looking over at her, “It's a new year beginning, I'm sure everything will be fine!”

Marinette nodded as she put the chocolate box down, only to cause an orange to roll out of its bowl. It then proceeded to roll up a butter knife and back down causing a sugar cube to go flying as well as the milk to spill onto the floor, the tub of chocolate powder to spill out on the counter, and finally for a yogurt cup to be knocked over. Sighing, the girl stood the chocolate powder back up, and placed the lid back on. Suddenly, she felt a finger brush her cheek, right under her left eye. She smiled, looking at her mom, mentally thanking her for having her back.

Down stairs in the bakery, the girl's father turned around while singing as he presented his daughter some green macaroons. Marinette gasped in joy at the sight of the baked goods, “Papa, their super pretty!”

Tom smiled at his daughter's delight, “Glad, you liked them.” Closing the box, he handed the goods over to her.

“Merci Papa! My class is gonna love them!”Marinette couldn't help herself as she did a happy little butt wiggle, holding the box close, “You're the best.”

“We're the best,” the baker corrected his daughter, and ruffled her hair a bit. Lifting up a notebook, with a design he continued, “Thanks to the new logo you designed.”

Without thinking, the girl launched her arms around her father in a hug, forgetting about the box she was holding. Luckily for her, her father was quick enough to catch it with his foot before kicking it back up into his hands. He then handed the box back to his daughter, who smiled gratefully up at him. “Merci,” Marinette said to both her parents while her mother handed the designer her book bag. With a kiss planted on both of her parents' cheeks she then proceeded to head out to school, “See you tonight!” she called out to them. Watching her run out, the parents hugged each other, both thinking about how much their little girl had grown.

Rushing out of the store, she placed her backpack on correctly, and came to an abrupt stop at the crosswalk, narrowly avoiding a red car that zoomed on by. Sighing to herself in relief, she looked up to see an old man trying to cross the road. Marinette gasped in horror at the sight of no one helping him due to paying attention to their phones. Looking over she saw yet another red car about to run over the man, “Oh no,” she thought to herself, “I've got to help him!” Quickly she rushed over to him, and pulled him to safety on her side of the road, not without falling on her face though.

Once they were safe, the old man looked down, “Merci, mademoiselle,” he said while resting both hands on the top of his cane. He silently observed the girl, taking in her uniquely styled clothes, her pig tails, and finally the mess her spilled macaroons made. “Oh no, what a disaster,” he mumbled as the girl began to pick up the mess.

The girl smiled kindly, ignoring the person who rudely stepped on one of the spilled desserts, “No big deal, I'm use to it. 'Disaster' is my middle name,” Marinette joked lightly. Getting up, she held the opened box to him, “And well, I still have some left!” She then noticed the man had a traditional Chinese mustache and beard, but was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with shorts and sandals.

The man let a smile spread on his face, as he took a bite, “Mmmm, it's delicious!”

She closed the box, before looking up panicked as she heard the sound of a bell ringing, “Oh no! It's already ringing!” Straightening her posture, she gave the man a polite bow, and another smile, “Have a good day sir!” before running off to school.

Looking from the girl's retreating figure down into the box in his hand, the old man smiled, “Merci beaucoup, young lady.” He closed his hand around the box before continuing down the street, carrying his cane behind his back.

 

Rushing inside the school, the Marinette quickly passed a man that was about to walk out. She jumped down the entrance stairs, and up the stairs that lead to the second floor. Pushing through the door of the class, she stumbled inside. Quickly she caught her balance as she listened as the teacher told Nino to sit in the front row. Said boy who was listening to music in his headphones, picked up his yellow messenger bag. Nino then walked down the class stairs, and took his seat near the front door. Gloomily, he took off his headphones so they rested around his neck, and slumped forward in his seat so his chin rested on his knuckles.

Marinette sat down in the seat that was behind the one on Nino's right, and placed her macaroons on the desk. Just then a hand slammed down on the desk, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” a falsely cheerful voice called out.

Glancing up, she could feel her good mood deflate as she came eye to eye with the one person she loathed the most, Chloe Bourgeois. The Chinese-French girl looked down at her lap, “Here we go again...” she mumbled.

Chloe always being one to revel in attention, smirked mentally to herself as the whole class looked over. Lifting her hand from the desk, she laid it on her chest, “That's my seat,” she proclaimed with extra emphasis on my.

Marinette closed her eye's for a moment, before looking back up at the blonde, “But, Chloe, I've always been sitting here,” she exclaimed

“Well it's over,” another voice said, Marinette looked over to see Chloe's subordinate Sabrina with her arms crossed, “New year, new seat.”

Once again, the mayor's daughter laid her hand on the desk, this time closer to Marinette as she leaned in to be more intimidating, “So, stand up, and go sit next to the new girl sitting there.” Chloe stood up straight and pointed over to said new girl who was on her phone. In the background you could see Juleka ignoring the scene as she walked to her seat. Placing her hands on her hips, Chloe looked over at Marinette again with a glare, “Listen carefully, but today, Adrien is coming!” she stated. Behind Sabrina Ivan and Nathaneal. “And since that will be his seat,” Chloe pointed to the seat in front of Marinette and next to Nino, “Then here will be my seat!” she once again slammed her hand against the desk. Turning toward Marinette, she leaned in close, “Understood?”

Marinette merely looked at the blonde confused, “Who's that, Adrien?” This caused both Sabrina and Chloe to laugh. Marinette raised an eyebrow at them, she didn't see what was so funny.  
Finally done with her laughing, Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, “I'm dreaming, She doesn't know who Adrien is!” she said light heartedly. Quickly the cheerful look and tone were replace with a more threatening and harsher one, “Unbelievable, what planet do you live on?!”

Sabrina then took this as a chance to join in, “He's a super famous model!”

Chloe with her usual I'm-better-than-you look, placed her right hand on her chest, while her left rested on her hip, “and I'm his best friend.” Switching hands, she looked up with a dreamy look, “and he's crazy about me!” Once she was done, she then pointed her thumb at the empty seat next to the new girl, “so move!”

It was then the new girl decided enough was enough. Walking over, she crossed her arms over here chest, “Hey! Who elected you queen of seats?”

Chloe smirked, and leaned on the desk, “Aw, did you see, Sabrina, we have a vigilante in our class this year,” she mocked. She then leaned forward, only an inch or two away from the new girl's face, “What are you gonna do, super-newbie? Shoot rays at me with your glasses?”

The newbie, narrowed her eye, leaning forward as well, causing Chloe to take a step back, “You sure you wanna know?” Then she grabbed Marinette's arm and dragged her over to her seat in the front row, “Come on, come.”

Marinette barely managed to grab her box and her bag in time before she was moved. Marinette being the klutz she is, tripped over step, causing her to fall on her face, and more of the desserts to be lost. “Sorry, sorry, sorry” she murmured over and over again as she picked up the mess before taking her seat, while Chloe took her old one.

“Alright, everyone found their seats?” the teacher asked.

Marinette looked down at the box with a sad expression. “It's okay, chill, no big deal,” the new girl said in attempt to cheer her up.

“I suck, I wish I could stand up to Chloe like you,” she said as she let go of the box and looked over at her seatmate.

“Like Majestia, you mean,” the girl corrected, as she showed Marinette a picture of the comic book hero on her phone, “She says that the only thing that lets the forces of evil prevail, it's good people inaction.” The glasses wearing girl, put the phone on the desk and wrapped her arm around Marinette. She then proceeded to turn so both looked at Chloe, and pointed at her, “And well, the forces of evil, that's this girl.” Next she moved so they were looking at each other, and pointed to herself, “and the good people, it's us!” Clenching her hand into a fist, she stated, “So we can't be allowed to be pushed around.”

Marinette looked at her in disbelief, as the newbie rested her hand on the desk, “uh I don't have any superpowers, and it's easier said than done.”

Smiling encouragingly the new girl said, “No way, don't worry, starting now, you need to be more confident, er....” she trailed off since they didn't know each other's name.

The other smiled as she took the last remaining macaroon and split it in half, “Marinette” she said as she handed one half to her.

“Alya” the new girl said as she took the food. The two then quickly ate the macaroon.

In the front of the classroom the redhead teacher wrote her name on the board and underlined it, “For those who don't know me year, I'm Mademoiselle Bustier.” Chloe wasn't really paying attention as she looked glumly down at the seat in front of her, wondering where Adrien was. “I'll be your homeroom teacher this year.”

“Aww, He's late, he should already be here,” Chloe whined.

 

Outside the school, said model was running to school. He paused a moment, in front of a sign, funny thing is that said sign had his face on it, in order to look behind him to see if anyone was following him. He then turned back around, and continued to run toward the school steps just as a gray car screeched to a stop. Opening the car door, a woman in a pant suit stepped out, “Adrien, no, please!” On the other side of the car a big burly man stepped out as well. Adrien turned around from his spot on the second and third step. “You know well your father opposes this!”

Adrien made a motion to himself as the two walked up to him, “But this is what I want.” He then went to turn around toward the school again, when he heard a cry of distress. Facing the direction he heard it from, he caught sight of an old man on the ground struggling to get his cane. Without thinking, Adrien rushed over to help. The model then handed the man his cane, and helped him up.

Looking up at the young man who helped him, the same old man who had been helped by Marinette earlier, smiled, “Merci, young man.” The boy gave him a kind smile as if to say 'you're welcome.'

With a proud smile on his face, he looked back, only to see the woman and the man looking down. Releasing a dejected sigh, he walked over to them. “All I want is to go to middle school like everyone else what's wrong with that?” he asked trying to convince them to let him go. Adrien looked down, one again sighing, his shoulders slumped, “please don't tell mon pere...” The man, set his hand comfortingly on Adrien's should as the two lead him back to the car.

Watching as the car drove away, the old man nodded to himself, before resting his cane on his shoulder as he walked away from the school.

 

As the bell rang for the day, the teacher told the students that those who are taking sports will meet Mr. D'argencour downstairs so they can go to the stadium while the others can go to the library. The students all got up to head out. Nino putting on his headphones. Rose grabbing her bag. Sabrina getting up and heading out, and Nathaneal doing the same. However, Kim was doing something truly messed up. He handed a piece of paper to Ivan, and whatever he had put on the paper was enough to enrage the large boy. “Kim!” Ivan shouted in anger, going to punch the smirking boy.

“Ivan, what's happening?” the teacher called out, causing the upset boy to pause mid-punch.

“It's Kim,” Ivan stated trying to justify himself, while motioning to Kim who had a shocked expression. Ivan pulled his fist back once again, “I'm going to make him taste-”

He didn't get to finish as Mademoiselle Bustier interrupted him by telling Ivan to calm down and go to the principal. Groaning and grumbling in anger, Ivan balled up the paper in his hand, and grabbed his back pack before doing as told.

“So many negative emotions. Perfect,” a man in a purple suit, and mask said to himself as a flurry of butterflies fluttered around when the window began to open. “That's exactly what I need. Sadness, anger...” he said as he made fist in the air. A butterfly landed in his now open palm, “Infiltrate his heart, my horrible petite Akuma,” enclosing it in both of his hands. The once white butterfly, showed to be now black with a creepy purple glow as he released it. Swinging his cane around in the air, and slamming the end back on the ground he shouted, “Go on, go! Fly away! And darken his heart!” The akuma flew through the tiny opening in the middle of the window, and out into the streets of Paris.

At the school, Ivan opened the door to the office, and made his way inside. He was still rather upset with what happened with, and to have to Principal yell at him for not knocking did not help his mood. Doing as told, he exited the room, closing the door so he could start over with entering. He didn't even notice the butterfly that flew to the crumbled paper in his hand, merging with it. It was at that moment he was unable to hear anything from the outside world. The area around his face became red, and a purple butterfly symbol appeared like a mask as a voice spoke in his head. “Stone heart,” it said.  
Elsewhere a man, with a similar butterfly symbol on his face, the same one who made the akuma, continued to talk to him, “I am The Papillon. I am offering you now the power to avenge yourself on those who've hurt you.'

Ivan smirked, “Okay Papillon,” he said as a purple ooze over took his body.

“Well, so are you knockin-”The Principal called out from his office, only for the door to slam open, and he hid under his desk. Entering the room, a large beast made of stone entered as it screamed, “KIIIIIIM!”


End file.
